


Broken

by Fruking_awesome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan only scratches the surface, But it was my first ship with America in it, Haha no I'm not, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I actually have a harem of characters that I ship America with, I actually made myself sad writing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe someday I'll go back and expand this, My babies nooooo, This does not end in an ok manner, What can I say I'm an asshole, if you're not sad by the end of this I didn't do my job right, what have i done with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruking_awesome/pseuds/Fruking_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Canada break up again, and Canada re-evaluates his feelings for America, as well as their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for the Hetalia fandom before, so this might be a little OOC, but hopefully not too much... I hope you like it!

_"I fucking hate you, you stupid sunuvabitch!"_ Alfred screamed, slamming the door in Matthew's face. The sound of an engine starting and tires squealing on pavement were the next noises that Matt could process, but he knew Alfred would return.

 

     He and Alfred had gotten into another argument. That led to their... What, tenth? Eleventh? Breakup. The two blondes had been dating since ninth grade, they had been in love, all that. But that was then. 

 

     Nowadays, Matt wasn't sure if he and Alfred were in love anymore. They argued about the smallest things. They'd always bickered, but not to the level that tears flowed because of both physical and emotional pain. The pain was felt by both parties; many a person had said that the five-year couple were merely hitting a rough spot, but Matt wasn't so sure. Lovers' spats didn't end in broken noses and broken hearts. When Matt was arguing with Alfred and he took a swing, he didn't hold back, didn't aim for a wall; Matt could see the hate in Alfred's eyes as the other retaliated, aiming for Matt's nose as well.  _Broken_.

 

     That's when it hit Matthew- maybe it wasn't love he felt anymore. Maybe, it wasn't love that drew them back together, maybe it wasn't love that made his heart beat fast when Alfred walked into a room. Maybe it the comfort of having someone to take anger out on, and the comfort of having a relationship- not even a healthy one with someone who mattered, just a relationship with another living human being. Maybe it was  _hate_. Maybe it was  _hate_  that made his heart race. Maybe it was  _hate for Alfred_ that made him so angry when he and Alfred argued, not because the Canadian in him hated that they were arguing.  _Broken_. Their love was broken. They were desperate for each other's love, even though they detested one another. They kept coming back to each other out of habit, out of desperation, not out of love. Their love was like the water in a well that had gone dry. No love or any other positive emotion felt for the other in their hearts anymore. Inside, they were broken.

 

     Matt grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol. Mango-flavoured Vodka. 'This will work well enough', he thought as he downed as much of the bottle as he could before passing out. 

 

     Matt was awakened by a loud knocking noise.  _Oh good lord, the **light.**_  Ouch. Matt stumbled to the door and opened it. He was greeted by the sight of Alfred, looking just as hungover as him, hair disheveled, and a smudge of bright pink lipstick on his cheek. Alfred also sported a black eye with a fist-shaped bruise over the swollen-shut eyeball. But Matthew didn't feel concern, he realised; he felt pride. He also had a split lip and probably a broken nose that would need resetting, but he didn't care. He held eye contact with him until Alfred looked down. 

 

     "'M sorry," Alfred spoke. He looked up and spoke once more. "I'm sorry." 

 

     Matt was shocked. "Yeah, me too. We were stupid." With that, Matt reached out his hand. Alfred took it. They went inside.

 

     "Boyfriends?"

 

     "Boyfriends."

 

     Broken, broken, broken. Shards and pieces everywhere.  _Broken._  



End file.
